Let's Burn
Let's Burn (Vamos a Grabar) es una canción de Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Es la pista 14 en la [[Underworld: Rise of the Lycans Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|banda sonora de Rise of the Lycans]]. Se lleva a cabo por King Black Acid. Letra Inglés I am dependable I have the chemicals I know the future is a big surprise You are exceptional Some kind of beautiful Let's get together for the rest of the night All those girls They want those boys With the stars in their eyes And we're so close to the fire it burns Like a white hot lie I feel electrical, magnetic, mystical I know the future is a big surprise I see intention now My calculations found You are the girl I'm going to kiss tonight All those girls They want those boys With the stars in their eyes And they're so close to the fire it burns Like a white hot lie Ohhhhhhhhhhh Ooooooooh So wait a minute girls So make a spectacle Still there are others that surrender and cry We are exceptional We have the chemicals Let's get together for the rest of the night All those girls They want those boys With the stars in their eyes They dance so close to the fire it burns Like a white hot lie All those girls They want those boys With the stars in their eyes They dance so close to the fire it burns Like a white hot lie All those girls They want those boys With the stars in their eyes And all those boys They want those girls We can burn burn burn (repeated) Ooooooooh Ahhhhhhhhh (repeated) Español Soy confiable Tengo los productos químicos Sé que el futuro es una gran sorpresa Eres excepcional Una especie de hermosa Vamos juntos por el resto de la noche Todas esas chicas Ellas quieren a los chicos Con las estrellas en sus ojos Y estamos tan cerca del fuego que quema Al igual que una mentira blanca caliente Me siento eléctrico, magnético, místico Sé que el futuro es una gran sorpresa Veo intención ahora Mis cálculos encontrado Tú eres la chica con la que voy a besar esta noche Todas esas chicas Ellas quieren a los chicos Con las estrellas en sus ojos Y están tan cerca del fuego que quema Al igual que una mentira blanca caliente Ohhhhhhhhhhh Ooooooooh Así espera unos minutos chicas Así hagan un espectáculo Aún hay otros que se rinden y lloran Somos excepcional Contamos con los productos químicos Vamos juntos por el resto de la noche Todas esas chicas Ellas quieren a los chicos Con las estrellas en sus ojos Bailan tan cerca del fuego que quema Al igual que una mentira blanca caliente Todas esas chicas Ellas quieren a los chicos Con las estrellas en sus ojos Bailan tan cerca del fuego que quema Al igual que una mentira blanca caliente Todas esas chicas Ellas quieren a los chicos Con las estrellas en sus ojos Y todos esos chicos Ellos quieren a las chicas Podemos quemar quemar quemar (repite) Ooooooooh Ahhhhhhhhh (repite) Categoría:Música de Rise of the Lycans Categoría:Música Categoría:Música Vocal en:Let's Burn